


Because You're an Idiot, Hyung

by TheCaptainOfThisFleet



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, What else is new, Wooyoung Bullies Seonghwa, can be read as platonic or romantic, the other members appear only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptainOfThisFleet/pseuds/TheCaptainOfThisFleet
Summary: Wooyoung likes to bully Seonghwa. That's old news at this point, even ATINY know that. It's not because he dislikes his hyung, it's really just because Seonghwa lets him.But sometimes, Seonghwa lets him go too far, and then it's on Wooyoung to do damage control and make sure that Seonghwa knows Wooyoung still loves him. Even when he calls him an idiot.Or: Wooyoung went too far bullying Seonghwa and is apologizing now.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Because You're an Idiot, Hyung

"It's because you're an idiot, hyung"  
  
Wooyoung regretted his words before he was even done speaking. Seonghwa sent him a glare for the camera, but Wooyoung could see the hurt flickering over his hyung's features for a split-second. Yeosang kicked him out of view of the camera, and Yunho started talking loudly and animatedly to avoid any awkward silence.  
Seonghwa's gaze swivelled back to the red blinking camera, nodding along to whatever Yunho was saying. Guilt wrapped itself around Wooyoung's heart.  
  
Seonghwa was a good person, tender and soft, but also very professional. Wooyoung was sure that most viewers wouldn't notice the way Seonghwa kept looking just past Wooyoung when addressing him during the remainder of the broadcast, or how he stepped back, out of Wooyoung's view when Wooyoung spoke.  
Wooyoung knew he had gone too far, stubborn as he was. Sometimes, he forgot Seonghwa was his hyung (even when he was teasing the older specifically because of his age) because Seonghwa took his bullying so easily. He had yet to see the day when Seonghwa got angry for real, and not just for show.  
  
Seonghwa didn't look at Wooyoung even after the broadcast ended.  
Neither on their way back to the studio, or for the five hours of rehearsals that followed. To be fair, Seonghwa didn't look at Wooyoung particularly often during rehearsals anyway, most often focused on his own reflection or on Yunho, but Wooyoung could tell. By this time, he was already fine tuned on anything Seonghwa, and he was guilty. Guilty Wooyoung was way more perceptive than non-guilty Wooyoung.

It meant he noticed things like how Seonghwa forced his eyes to stay away from Wooyoung. It meant he noticed Mingi and Jongho flock to Seonghwa whenever Yunho allowed them to rest for a minute or two. It meant he noticed Hongjoong gesturing at him to better fucking fix this before they got home, even when he ignored his hyung for the time being.  
  
Sometime around seven, Hongjoong ducked out in favour of Eden-hyung and the studio. Mingi followed soon after to go home. He still was on probation for his back issue and the staff were very serious about him actually resting. ATINY would flip if they found out that he was already back to practising. Jongho punched Wooyoung in the arm before leaving like he usually did, but with more force than was necessary.  
"You better fix this ASAP," the maknae hissed before he joined Seonghwa, who was waiting at the door for him. Seonghwa waved in their general direction before he followed Jongho out of the room, guided by Jongho's hand delicately holding onto his own, like Jongho expected him to fall apart then and there.  
The second the door closed behind them, San stopped the music. Yunho kept dancing for a moment before stuttering to a halt. Wooyoung didn't know if Yunho was oblivious to the tension in the room, or if he had just elected to ignore it. He could never tell with Yunho. Sometimes, the other liked to play dumb to avoid confrontation.  
"He is still your hyung, you know?" San said tentatively, as if Wooyoung would snap at him. "He's nothing but kind towards us. I don't know why you keep insisting on bullying him."  
Wooyoung sighed and picked the routine back up where he left off. He knew he had egged Seonghwa on too much today. He knew they had landed a lucky strike with their hyungs. After all, Seonghwa could be indifferent towards them, or abuse his rights as the oldest member to make life hell for them. And instead, Seonghwa was kind and compassionate and so, so soft with all of them, even when they maybe didn't deserve it. But Wooyoung was stubborn and couldn't easily admit his mistakes, not even to San. Especially not to San. Yeosang glanced at him, obviously torn between supporting his best friend and defending his favourite hyung.  
"I know, I'll fix it as soon as I get home," Wooyoung muttered, patting Yeosang's shoulder. Yeosang squinted at him. “I promise.”  
  
Wooyoung was the last to leave the practice room, long after midnight. He may have dreaded his confrontation (it wasn't a confrontation, Seonghwa wasn't one to confront, but it eased him a bit imagining that they would fight instead of Seonghwa just patting his hand, saying that it was okay when it obviously wasn't) with his hyung enough to loiter around an extra hour after Yunho had to almost carry a sleepy and exhausted San out of the room.  
  
The dorm was unusually quiet when he came home, the living room dark. He heard Mingi giggle through the door to his shared room with Jongho, but too quiet to hear what had made him giggle in the first place. His own room was dark too, with Yeosang soundly asleep on his bunk. Wooyoung had been willing to actually bet money on his best friend staying awake just to judge the hell out of him.  
After a quick shower and changing, Wooyoung found himself in front of the two hyung's bedroom. No light was visible underneath the door, and for a second, Wooyoung hoped Seonghwa was already asleep. He knocked.  
When there was no answer, he entered. The room was dark, save for a sliver of street lights in between the drawn curtains, illuminating Seonghwa's back.  
Wooyoung wandered over to his bed, guilty feeling deepening the closer he got to his hyung. Even when he enjoyed bullying Seonghwa, he never intended for the other to hurt. It was just a bit he couldn't let go of, encouraged by fans and mcs to continue.  
He slipped into the bed behind Seonghwa, wrapping his arms around his middle. Seonghwa didn't react, not even adjusting their positions like he usually did when Wooyoung came crawling into his bed to apologise or for simple cuddling.  
  
"I'm sorry," Wooyoung whispered against the back of Seonghwa's neck. He tightened his arms for good measure. Seonghwa kept still. Wooyoung knew he wasn't asleep, because asleep Seonghwa took every opportunity to leech body heat off of someone. Asleep Seonghwa would have curled himself around Wooyoung in a matter of seconds. Awake Seonghwa was too upset to do that.  
"I didn't mean it," he tried, pressing even closer against Seonghwa's back, as if he could imprint his apology onto the elders skin. "You are not an idiot, hyung."  
Seonghwa sighed, chest deflating like a balloon loosing all air, and Wooyoung tightened his arms even more. He pressed a kiss against Seonghwa's spine.  
"I'm sorry, hyung. I took it too far, and I hurt you and I'm sorry for that."  
Seonghwa's chest stuttered as he breathed in, and for a second, Wooyoung was scared. Scared that this had been the final straw, that Seonghwa would snap at him, or just in general, break apart because Wooyoung had undermined his foundation enough for the pressure to make him cave. A lump formed in his throat, making his own intake of air choked. He pressed another kiss against the back of Seonghwa's neck before burying his head between his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, hyung. I- It was- Because-" Wooyoung started, until he realized it sounded like he wasn't taking responsibility. Like he was putting the blame on someone else. Like he didn't mean his apology.  
"I fucked up hyung, I hurt you and I'm sorry."  
Silence covered them like a blanket, stretching almost endlessly between where Wooyoung's forehead was pressed against Seonghwa's back, separating them even when there was no space for separation.  
"What good is an apology if you intend to repeat what you apologised for?" Seonghwa asked after long seconds, minutes, hours of breathtaking silence, and Wooyoung's heart squeezed painfully. He really blew it today. He should've found Seonghwa earlier, not leave his hyung alone in his head for hours like this.  
Tears prickled in his eyes, but he swallowed them down. He didn't want Seonghwa to feel manipulated into forgiving him.  
"It's worth next to nothing," Wooyoung whispered around the lump in his throat. He wished he could press closer to Seonghwa, disappear under his skin and hide away in his heart. He knew Seonghwa loved them, loved him, and it felt like he had taken advantage of his hyung's soft heart.  
Seonghwa sighed again, chest deflating even more, and Wooyoung feared he might just sink into the bedsheets, never to be seen again. Then, his hand came up to pat Wooyoung's that was wrapped up in the soft material of his sleeping shirt, pressed against Seonghwa's chest. Wooyoung almost choked on a sob.  
"I know you didn't mean it," Seonghwa finally says, voice small, like he doubted the truth of his words.  
"I didn't mean it. That doesn't make it okay to say it though," Wooyoung answered. He needed Seonghwa to understand that he himself had understood the consequences. He had hurt his hyung with one careless word too much, had made him upset, and that was inexcusable.  
  
More silence followed, and Wooyoung tried to sort his words in a way they made sense and portrayed what he wanted to say properly. When Seonghwa started tugging at Wooyoung's hand, the younger almost scrambled in panic, fearful that Seonghwa wouldn't forgive him this time and had only humoured him because he was the softest hyung to ever exist. Maybe he was kicking him out now, maybe he would talk to Hongjoong about how Wooyoung was unfit for this team.  
But all Seonghwa did was turn around and melted into Wooyoung's front. His arms wrapped around Wooyoung's back and he buried his face against his throat. Wooyoung wrapped one arm around Seonghwa again, the other coming up to pat his hyung's hair.  
"I can take you making fun of my age. I can take you making fun of my face, too. I don't care for either. But never call me an idiot again," Seonghwa murmured, voice soft and almost lost in the skin of Wooyoung's chest. But he heard it. He heard what Seonghwa asked of him, and he would heed to them.  
"Never again," he promised without hesitation, hand sliding down from Seonghwa's head to interlock with the one on his back. "I promise."  
For a while, they were quiet. Then, Seonghwa pressed a kiss to the place where Wooyoung's collar bones met.  
"I forgive you."


End file.
